


Four in the Morning

by eavk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: “You said you needed a wingman!”“I didn’t say that! You just announced you’d be mine even though I kept saying no.” Corpse groaned, “Look, I don’t want to make him uncomfortable, that’s the literal last thing I want.”“Hey, we both had his stream open, he was smiling so hard!”“Yeah he was…” The absolute glee that shined on Sykkuno’s face made his entire week. “He’s so cute, fuck.” Corpse buried his face in his hands.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 716





	Four in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hello so i’ve gone done did it again. here’s late night facetime calls with corpse and karl.
> 
> as always kids, this is fictional and is not an analysis or proof of their real life relationships. i do not actually believe any of this is real and you shouldn’t either! 
> 
> i’m sure they’re way more chaotic than this.

“You’re a terrible wingman, Karl.” Corpse didn’t even bother saying hello. 

“Hey! We didn’t have proximity chat, my options were limited!” Karl shouted. When a thump was heard on Karl’s end, probably someone telling him to lower his voice, he whispered instead. “Plus, you said to be subtle and follow your lead, which I can’t do when you don’t do anything either!” 

“There’s nothing to do.” 

Corpse was holding the phone semi pointed at his face, not like it mattered with how dark both their rooms were. The glow of their phones was enough to show Karl immediately getting defensive. 

“You said you needed a wingman!”

“I didn’t say that! You just announced you’d be mine even though I kept saying no.” Corpse groaned, “Look, I don’t want to make him uncomfortable, that’s the literal last thing I want.”

“Hey, we both had his stream open, he was smiling so hard!”

“Yeah he was…” The absolute glee that shined on Sykkuno’s face made his entire week. “He’s so cute, _fuck.”_ Corpse buried his face in his hands. 

The phone he was holding up fell onto his bed with the screen face down. Still, he could hear Karl cackling and when Corpse went to pick it up again he saw that he was shoving a fist in his mouth to stop the noise, again remembering how late it was. 

“He is a very adorable boy.” Karl said when he calmed down. 

“He’s older than you… than us.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Karl snickered. 

“I feel like we weren’t subtle at all today.”

“Imagine if I told Leslie that our late nice calls consist of you drowning in your sorrows over Sykkuno while I listen patiently like the amazing friend I am.”

“I would drop off the face of the Earth.”

“No!”

“I’d delete every account I have and move to another planet.”

“But then you wouldn’t be able to watch your favorite streamer!” He said cheesily. “Speaking of that… I saw you played some _Valorant_ after your stream…” A smirk was creeping up Karl’s face. Fuck. 

Corpse cleared his throat. “Yeah… it was fun.”

“Yeah yeah,” Karl agreed, nodding. “Not like you played because you wanted to spend more time with Sykkuno, right?”

“No…”

“Right, right. Not- not like you spent twenty minutes the other night _gushing_ about how you and Sykkuno played rust together off stream and it felt like you guys were on a date and that you _need_ to play more games with him-”

Corpse had been slightly delirious by that point, having played until 4 am with Sykkuno doing the randomest things on rust. He had helped him farm materials and normally tasks like that in a game were things he avoided, but doing them while talking with Sykkuno’s off-stream chill persona was something he wanted to do every night. They spent the remaining hour gambling away all their hard work and Corpse barely paid attention to the wheel, heart stuttering every time Sykkuno said his name in excitement when they won. 

Corpse promised Sykkuno he would get some rest after they logged off, but he immediately called Karl instead. He didn’t bother to ask why he was even awake.

His face flushes when he remembers his mouth running without any filters. Like, none at all. 

“Karl-” Corpse attempted to stop him, but he continued. 

“Not like you find him _‘hot as fuck’_ when he plays Valorant or anything, right? And that you’ve watched his compilations repeatedly and that’s the only reason you know anything about the game.” Karl nodded. “No totally, no other reason, got it, got it. You just wanted to suddenly play a game you’ve been avoiding for forever and said you’d _never_ play on stream. Gotcha, Corpse _underscore_ Husband.”

_“Look…_ I technically wasn’t streaming. And- and it was fun and I’m actually kinda good at it.” He finished, just choosing to ignore everything else Karl had said. 

“You are! I was watching parts of it.” A smile crept up on his face. “Did you see how excited he got when you joined?!”

How could he not? Corpse swore there was a group of people on _Corpse twitter_ whose sole purpose of their accounts were to send him every second of Sykkuno’s stream in the form of clips. Plus, when he joined the discord call he had heard Rae shouting at Sykkuno for his sudden interest in playing more games when he was trying to leave just a second ago. 

Karl continued, “-and when Sykkuno forgot to mute and was talking about you and got all embarrassed!”

He remembered Sykkuno’s shock at how well Corpse had been playing, then explaining why he was surprised. 

Corpse’s face pulled into a wry grin. “Yeah... it’s not really cute how he thinks so little of me, though.” He looked away from the screen, focused on the last bit of black nail polish remaining on his thumb. He started picking it off. 

“Okay, that’s not true, you _know_ it’s not.” Karl said, face falling into something more serious. 

“I know… I’m just being cynical.” 

Corpse knew his answer would worry him and that Karl wasn’t convinced. After just a few calls with each other, he knew to derail the train Corpse was surely speeding on. 

“Sykkuno’s an angel. I’m sure he’s just really conscious of your health and knows you’re busy with all your other stuff. He was just surprised cause he’s never seen you play anything like that before.”

“Yeah, probably.” Corpse sighed. 

“Why don’t you try to call him sometime? Like, right now!”

“Nah, he needs to rest. His stream was long today. Plus he’s still settling into his new place.”

“You would know.” 

Not because Sykkuno himself necessarily told this to Corpse, but because he watched Sykkuno’s stream any chance he could. 

Another shit-eating grin took over Karl’s face. “I saw that clip from _Raft_ by the way, nice slip of the tongue there, Corpse.”

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

_“Sykkuno, I’m in-”_

“Shut the fuck up.” Corpse sat up in his bed. “I can’t believe- I can’t _believe_ I fucking said that, like my mouth literally opened before I even processed what he said. But- but I don’t think he noticed.”

“Rae noticed!”

“Yeah, I saw a clip from her perspective, she looked downright evil.”

“Does she know?”

“No… or at least like, I’ve never given her a direct answer whenever she asks. I think she’s joking anyways, I don’t know.”

“You should tell her, we can be your _wing people!”_

“That’s the last thing I want.” 

“Well then, fine. What’s our next course of action?”

“Honestly I just wanna see him happy.”

“Corpse man, that’s sweet and all, but you gotta- hold on,” Karl’s face was obstructed for a second before Corpse’s phone pinged with a notification. 

Corpse opened the message and saw that Karl had sent him the pictures he tweeted of him throwing a basketball. 

_“You gotta shoot your shot, man!”_

Corpse choked out a laugh and Karl joined him, laughing even louder. 

Still, Corpse was quickly brought back down to reality. In the late night of the hour he faintly heard a car drive past before it went completely silent again. He closed his eyes. 

“We both know he’s straight. He’s made that incredibly, _incredibly_ clear.” 

“Yeah, and you were straight like six months ago and look at where you are now.” Karl was still trying to hype him up. “And his famous line, _hello?!_ He usually says _girls_ aren’t into him, but that time, he said _people!”_

Corpse didn’t reply, not wanting to think deeper about what Karl was implying. He knew it was worthless. 

Karl paused when he noticed Corpse wasn’t smiling along with him. His face turned into an expression Corpse knew all too well. His eyes still sheening with hope, but hesitance as well. Corpse wasn’t surprised when Karl continued. 

“C’mon man, why don't you just tell him.” 

It wasn’t even phrased as a question at this point. 

_“You know why.”_

There were a million reasons. He could recite each and every one, but they both knew it all already. 

They stared at each other until Karl let out a deep sigh, his whole chest caving in as he dramatically slumped over. 

“Okay, so are we just gonna continue-”

“Look, the plan is, I watch his stream and make him know how great he is and he’ll smile and then everything will be okay.” Corpse wasn’t looking up at the screen, not wanting to see the pity on Karl’s face. They’ve had this conversation too many times. 

“It's just a little crush anyways.” He muttered. 

“Corpse, man... you’re breaking my heart.”

“Oh trust me,” Corpse smirked, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Mine’s already shattered.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve accepted the fact that dialogue heavy fics are the only things i’m capable of writing and i’m completely okay with that. 
> 
> 1) i love karl.   
> 2) if you read “bro talk” then you’ll know i love writing this type of thing and it was so fun to imagine it through corpse and karl because their dynamic is so different to toast and sykkuno.   
> 3) i will say this now: i will never write anything past pining (and then on the rarest of occasions, them getting together like in my fic ‘i know a couple’) because i personally do not feel comfortable writing to that extent and also i have absolutely no experience in dating at all and it’s hard for me to write outside of what i have experienced… so if you wonder how my pining fics are so realistic… this is my perpetual state of being ;-; 
> 
> ty for reading~


End file.
